Don't Let The Shadows Fool You
by Ladywrightless
Summary: It was just a second, just a moment of glass breaking and metal being crunched aggressively together, just a tiny second. "Where's Rachel?" Eventually Faberry. Side Brittana. Some swearing.
1. Chapter 1:

**Chapter One: **Don't crash, don't burn.

_I was not the lion, but it fell to me to give the lion's roar._

_- Winston Churchill_

_xXx_

"No liquids, no food of any kind and certainly no disgusting colognes are to touch my car!" Santana exclaimed loudly before grabbing the fragrance from Puck's hands as she raised an eyebrow, "My car means my rules; I get control of the music, air conditioning and heat. If any of you so much as scratch my leather seats you will be in for a world of hurt. You'll die. Got that?"

The collective nods from Puck, Sam, Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes silently filled the small pause. They were all standing in Santana's drive way. Each looking over the bright red car Santana was running her hand over, almost lovingly it seemed. The vehicle itself could hold eight people, which had shocked Rachel, amused Sam, delighted Mercedes and made Quinn raise one eyebrow. It really didn't look that big from the outside.

"This road trip ain't gunna work if any one gets in my grill about wanting to drive; if I'm not driving it'll be Puck. No one else!" Santana added moving her hand from her car as she crossed her arms and looked at the vehicle blissfully. Puck's cologne was still held in her hand.

The road trip had been Pucks idea, casually mentioned one day in Glee club and then again by Sam.

Two weeks later the thought came back up and the few Glee members that wanted to go had happily planned their destination. It was a small lodge on the outskirts of Lima Ohio; Puck said it was basically off the beaten track and a few miles through thick forest.

Rachel stepped forward, "Why does Noah get to drive?"

"Cause I said so Dwarf!" Snapped Santana, her attention still focused on her car. Puck moved closer to both women his arms full with two large bags; one of which was his and the other was Mercedes. He smiled confidently and came across slightly smug, Rachel deduced it was merely his facial structure that gave him an always-there smirk. Santana just pursed her lips.

"Anyone gunna open the trunk?" He said with slight strain, "I'm sick of standing around, let's go already."

"I agree, Santana as much as I respect your list of rules about the safety and cleanliness of your car, I am with Noah. I too am quite eager to get this road trip started."

Rolling her eyes at Rachel's words Santana moved to open the trunk for Puck, he quickly hurled the two bags into the boot without much care to how they landed before allowing Sam to place the rest in.

It was a tight fit.

"I call shotgun!" Brittany all but yelled once the boot door had been shut, Santana gave her a sweet smile while Rachel sighed disapprovingly in the back ground.

"I get car sick if I can't see where I'm going!" She said loudly.

Quinn's huff followed after, "Of course you do."

"Wait, why does Brittany get to sit in the front seat?" Puck asked skeptically, Santana looked to him slowly, "I'm second in command when it comes to driving, shouldn't I have the pick of seats?"

"But I called shotgun," Muttered Brittany and again Santana was smiling at her.

"We should have a vote," Rachel said, loudly once again. It seemed she seriously couldn't whisper, either that or she was deaf to her own voice Santana thought. "Who thinks I should get the privilege of sitting in the passenger seat?" Her own hand rose eagerly. No one else even twitched a finger.

"I don't." Quinn nearly growled and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Hold on," Sam said lowly, "I think it should be me."

"Second in command," added Puck folding his arms across his chest, "This isn't even a debate, Puckzilla gets the front."

Brittany shook her head, "Shotgun, I called shotgun."

"Noah please, we both know it's me who should be up front. Car sickness is a serious condition, my dad's both have it, which makes family trips out insufferable because there's always one of us in the back and let me tell you it gets messy. On more than one occasion I've brought up my lunch-"

"-That's disgusting!" Mercedes yelled cutting off the small brunette.

Rachel merely nodded sincerely, "Exactly, do you really want that to happen, because it _will_, if I don't get the front seat."

"Okay that's enough!" Santana exclaimed, throwing down Puck's cologne as she stormed over to Rachel; her finger pointing at the shocked girl in frustration. "You don't get the front seat so stop talking about vomit, you get the backseat." Rachel blanched as Santana looked away, "Mercedes, Quinn…you're with the Hobbit."

"Oh hell to the no I ain't!" Mercedes said quickly shaking her head as her hands landed upon her hips Santana merely raised an eyebrow slowly.

"My car, my rules…I gets to decide where you all sit, Puck and Sam you take the middle seat." There was a groan from Puck, however Santana talked over him, "Britt called shotgun, and so she get's to sit up with me."

The blonde Cheerio clapped happily as Puck whined, Sam frowned, Mercedes damn near stomped her foot, Rachel paled even more and Quinn again just raised one eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Quinn's head rested lightly upon the window of the car as she blinked slowly.<p>

They had been driving for at least an hour and the soothing vibrations of the vehicle plus the hot sun that drifted through seemingly all the windows was calming, it made Quinn tired, warm…relaxed.

She may just have nodded off to sleep if it weren't for the fact Rachel was sitting next to her, breathing heavily and chanting under her breath _'In through the nose, out through the mouth' _while she simultaneously clutched at her stomach and gritted her teeth. Mercedes was out right ignoring her, ear phones in her ears as she hummed to a tune only she could hear. Puck and Sam were to busy bellowing out the lyrics on the radio to even turn back and notice the brunette's discomfort, it was a song Quinn didn't know although they obviously did…Sam was singing into his fisted hand dramatically.

As far as Quinn was aware Santana was quietly talking to Brittany as she focused on the road, she supposed even if the Latina could hear Rachel's chanting and breathing the chances of her caring were slim.

The car wasn't hot, nor cold however when Quinn glanced over at Rachel she seemed flushed and more than a little green. The colour palate her face currently was made Quinn wonder if perhaps there was a bag, bucket or even someone willing to hold there hands out so that if the singer vomited it wouldn't go all over Santana's car.

She actually found herself flinching when Rachel's hand grabbed at her arm; she expected to be wearing the girl's lunch, instead the brunette just turned to look at her.

"Quinn…" She said through a deep exhale and then shut her eyes tightly as her head ducked, _"Quinn,"_

For a moment Quinn thought Rachel was going to pass out, however the girl just sat with her eyes closed and hand holding on tightly to her wrist. It was uncomfortable and for what seemed like hours Quinn desperately tried to get the attention of Mercedes; subtly moving her head then out right waving in the hopes it'd capture the Diva's sight of view.

It didn't.

Not even Puck or Sam noticed her obvious movements, or if they did both were too caught up in singing and mimicking guitar sounds to care.

"Are you going to be sick?" Quinn asked after failing to get anyone's awareness, her voice was quiet although Rachel must have heard because a moment later the brunette was nodding.

"Yes, I think so."

_Crap._

Quinn frowned, "Car sickness?" She had actually truly thought Rachel was faking the whole 'car sick' thing just to get the front seat, now she wasn't so sure.

Rachel opened her eyes although she didn't look up, "Yes, I've motion sickness."

"Ugh, do you want some water?" Quinn's hand fumbled for the plastic bottle that rested by her feet as she picked it up. Santana would have killed her if she found out that she'd snuck liquid into the car, although Quinn wasn't about to spend hours on the road with no hydration.

Rachel didn't seem to question why there was water she just hesitantly reached for the bottle, "Thank you, Quinn." She smiled slightly and quickly took a mouthful of the offered drink, swallowing thickly she repeated her actions twice more.

Quinn watched her until the water was handed back.

She had just shared her water with Rachel Berry and not thought twice about it!

_Rachel At-least-I-didn't-fall-and-break-my-talent Berry!_

Grabbing the water bottle Quinn placed it back on the ground, her feet making sure it didn't roll anywhere. Rachel's breathing was still heavy, although hardly as distracting as it was before and Quinn slowly rested her head against the window again. The sun was bright and warm upon her face and without much conscious thought; Quinn shut her eyes, just to rest them from the light. Just for a minute.

* * *

><p>All Quinn knew was that she felt like she was falling, like honest to god, <em>I-just-jumped-off-a-cliff<em> kind of falling. The feeling you get when you trip mid run or when you almost fall out of bed in that half-awake, half-asleep moment.

Her heart dropped and her lungs filled with air as a gasp brushed over her lips, and suddenly her eyes were opening and the previous sunlight had been replaced by nightfall. She must have fallen asleep.

Was she still dreaming?

No, she was falling…and then she was pretty certain a knife had been thrown at her neck, it was her seatbelt. Yet Quinn wouldn't have been surprised if her head had nearly been severed.

"What the hell! Put the brakes on! Put the damn brakes on!"

"I'm trying Puck! I can't stop!"

Quinn grimaced from the loud voices of Santana and Puck, they seemed scared. It was strange.

"Hell no! Look out for the tree!" Mercedes yelled a moment later and Quinn heard Sam grunting as the car violently swerved and bumped. The cover of darkness wasn't helping things and Quinn grabbed swiftly at her seatbelt, trying to loosen it from around her body.

"I can't stop! I can't even see…_Fuck!_"

"We're gunna die!"

The seatbelt felt suffocating against Quinn and she wanted to scream although the painful grip of someone's hand upon her upper arm stopped any sound from leaving her mouth. The car veered brutally left and then right and the grip on her arm disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, Quinn reached instinctively forward for the person and her own hands collided with their body, clutching strongly to the soft fabric of their jumper.

"Stop, stop! Stop, stop!" Brittany's voice sounded distant as she screamed commands at a still yelling Santana, both girls drowning each other out and mixing with Puck's frantic exclamation that they were all going to die.

Quinn grunted when the vehicle again jeered suddenly and her grip on the soft jumper slipped, there was a loud thud seconds later and over the screaming Quinn heard the faintest groan.

"Rachel," She whispered, partly because her belt was near choking her but also because she was trying to see in the dark and as far as she could tell the brunette wasn't sitting next to her anymore.

"Stop, San! Stop, stop!"

"I can't even see; the brakes aren't working!"

"We're gunna fucking die!"

"Rachel," Her voice grew loud against the screaming and noise of the car and she found herself reaching further, "Rachel!"

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!"

"Shut up Puckerman!"

"I said look out for the damn trees girl!" Mercedes appeared to be seeing a lot better than anyone else.

"I already said I can't see!"

"Well, they're all around us! Did we drive off the road or something? You all heard that loud bang before right. Please tell me you all heard the bang!"

"I think it was a tire or something," Sam sounded like he was hyperventilating as he spoke.

"We're dead! We're gunna die!"

Quinn heard Mercedes breathe in, "we're down a tire, hell no! That don't sit right with me, you need to pull over girl!"

"I can't!"

"What's so hard 'bout that?"

"For one I seriously can't see where I'm going and secondly the brakes aren't working!" Santana was screaming and Quinn felt physically sick at how scared the Latina was, her own fear seemed to get caught in her throat and she swallowed at the sudden urge to cry.

Mercedes breathing was laboured, "You ain't got no control! Oh, hell…"

"We're gunna die man!"

"Shut up, will you-"

The violent force of the car smashing to a stop made Quinn shut her eyes. It was just a second, just a moment of glass breaking and metal being crunched aggressively together; just a tiny second, no more or less.

A second where the last thing Quinn heard was her own voice screaming, in much the same way Santana and Puck had been.

"_Where's Rachel!"_

* * *

><p><em>Continue? :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2:

_A/N: _WHOA! I did not expect so many people to want me to continue, Thank you all _so_ much for reviewing and alerting and adding this story to your favourites :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>I've breathed in a breath of death.

_Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one._

_- Albert Einstein _

_xXx_

Quinn's head felt light.

Light and warm.

Yet her body felt cold, like ice was covering her, like she had stayed outside too long on a winter's night.

She also felt sick and slightly like she had a hangover. Maybe she did, maybe she had passed out after drinking too many wine coolers. She didn't remember drinking.

She _hadn't_ been drinking, she had been falling…no, it wasn't actually falling and that happened a while ago.

Did she hit the ground?

No, she _wasn't_ falling!

Santana had been screaming, the ringing from her voice was still echoing in Quinn's ears. They must have crashed, because Santana couldn't stop the car and Quinn couldn't see Rachel, and Puck had been yelling with such terror that Quinn had wanted to vomit. They must have crashed.

But that was only a second ago. It only felt like a second ago. Only when Santana was screaming Quinn was warm, now she was cold so it couldn't have been a second ago.

Mercedes had been panicking, Quinn recalls the fear. She had heard Sam's heavy breathing and perhaps at some point he had been talking, perhaps even crying. Although he was mainly quiet, so was Quinn.

And Rachel, Rachel hadn't been next to her.

Quinn can't remember if she heard the brunette's voice or if she'd imagined it, can't remember if someone else had called the singers name or if it had been her. Did she call out to Rachel?

Did Rachel answer?

Quinn's head felt light, and honestly she couldn't determine if her eyes were open or closed. If she were sitting, standing or lying down. Again the thought that maybe she had passed out after drinking too much crossed her mind, and then once more came the memories of the crash. She was confused, she was cold and she needed to move because her body felt numb.

Her hand was the first to move, well her fingers.

It felt strange like she was stirring herself from a deep sleep, gently tugging on reality to come back and claim her again.

It got easier to move and clumsily Quinn raised her arm to her chest, wrapping her fingers around the seatbelt that tightly constricted her from breathing a proper breath of air. She tugged once and was vaguely aware of her own voice groaning at the action. Nothing really happened except that and so she tugged again this time harder; she followed up with another tug and repeated twice more. She couldn't breathe properly and panic started to sweep across her stomach, rising quickly as it settled in her chest.

She stopped her movements and willed herself to open her eyes. She knew her head was slumped forward as she could feel her hair covering her face.

It was almost suffocating, a blanket of blonde locks.

It was hard at first and for a moment Quinn thought maybe she had forgotten how to do such a basic thing like opening her eyes, but then she was blinking and although it was dark the cars headlights gave a small difference between when she blinked and when she didn't. She could see her legs, her pale jeans looked grey in the shadows and her hands were a dull white. Her head no longer felt light, in fact it felt heavy.

So heavy that when Quinn looked up she immediately found her head dropping backwards, hitting the seats head rest.

She didn't immediately move after that and it seemed like hours before her fingers ineptly pressed at the belts release button, the sound of it clicking softly was the only noise that filled the car and Quinn smiled a sigh of relief when the pressure upon her chest was stopped. The seatbelt was pushed away slowly and Quinn swallowed thickly, she could taste blood although this went to the back of her mind when an echo was heard.

It sounded like talking, like wind and the radio all at once.

It got louder, yet stayed muffled and Quinn jumped when two hands grabbed at her shoulders; they were strong and when they shook her just a little Quinn's clouded mind suddenly became clearer and the previous silence was broken.

"Quinn, are you okay? C'mon answer a brother! Fabray!" It was Puck and Quinn tried to nod, maybe she did, she wasn't quite sure. "Is your brain dead?"

He was being serious although Quinn smiled, "No," She was overly aware how deep her voice had sounded, "A-are you hurt?"

"I don't know," His voice sounded breathy and Quinn felt his hands tighten around her shoulders; his words were said in a whisper, ushered out like even Puck hadn't intended to speak them.

It was okay though; Quinn couldn't tell if she was hurt either.

"The others?" She swallowed thickly; blood again was tasted slightly in her throat.

"I don't know, I only saw you moving, I haven't checked."

Quinn felt the panic in her chest start rising as the need to make sure everyone was okay slammed into her, "Check," she breathed out, "Check them Puck, check them! We need to check them!"

Her panic left just as she finished speaking and another emotion tracked through her body, fear.

Rachel hadn't been wearing a seatbelt. She hadn't been wearing a damn belt!

"Rachel," She half stated, half asked and Puck shrugged. Quinn near growled as she lurched forward and past him, her hands immediately reached out and surprisingly they found the motionless body of Rachel Berry. She was on her back half way on the floor and slumped against the seat, her eyes were closed and Quinn for a moment almost tricked herself into believing the girl was just asleep. It was stupid, but a part of her really wished that everyone was just sleeping and that's why it was so painfully quiet.

"Shit." Puck whispered almost as though he had only noticed Rachel now, maybe he just had.

Quinn ignored him as she leaned closer, to see mainly, but also to hear if she was breathing. "Berry," She said sternly and then louder, "Rachel."

Nothing happened.

Puck swallowed and Quinn blinked.

"Rachel," He said stridently, as one might do to capture someone's attention.

She didn't wake up and raise her eyebrows in answer, she didn't say an annoyed 'what!" and sit up, she didn't do anything so Quinn brushed her fingertips against Rachel's forehead and for a moment she did nothing.

For a moment Rachel Berry did absolutely _nothing_.

Then, the smallest of frowns marred her features. The tiniest flutter of her eyelashes disturbed the stillness and a soft, barely hearable groan left her lips.

It was the gateway to more sounds as Mercedes voice deeply uttered something along the lines of _'the hells happened to me?' _and Sam's hyperventilating once again filled the car.

Santana's loudly proclaimed cussing was seconds following and then she was calling to Brittany, softly whispering her name as the girl responded with a few incoherent mumbles.

Quinn's heart was pounding, really pounding. The kind of pounding that only happens when you slip or someone sneaks up and scares you. She childishly feared her heart would break her ribs and so she kept a steady hand on her chest, the other stayed close to Rachel.

"The hell is this." Mercedes muttered wiping away glass that covered her legs.

"We crashed," Sam stated to no one, "We crashed."

"Help me stand!" Santana was yelling although changed between that and, "Someone help Brittany!"

Quinn wasn't sure why the Latina wanted to stand, perhaps she was confused, they were _all_ confused.

"There's glass everywhere, all over my nice new pants and is that…oh, uh-uh that's not a rip in my shirt."

"We crashed."

"Ripped everywhere…" Mercedes voice got higher.

"We had a crash."

"Help me to stand!"

"I'm sitting in glass, this ain't happening…"

Quinn looked to Puck who was staring at nothing; perhaps he was seeing his own thoughts, perhaps not. "We need to get out of this car."

"Imma be mad if this rip is bigger than it looks."

"Crashed."

* * *

><p>Santana's hand wiped at the blood that was dripping from her nose, cursing the air bags failed attempt to deploy. The fact she'd smashed face first into the steering wheel made her grimace, although she didn't actually remember any of it, just the part of waking up to the sound of a panicked Sam…and who was Quinn trying to wake up?<p>

"Britt?" She lowly called out, she sounded groggy and her voice was laced with fatigue.

When no immediate reply was heard Santana turned her head to the passenger seat, Brittany was slouched against the car door with her head dropped and arms around her stomach.

She was conscious because Santana could see her eyes blinking and quickly the Latina ripped off her seatbelt as she all but threw herself forward.

"Are you alright?" She whispered and the blonde nodded slowly, a breath left Santana's lips forcefully. "Are you hurt?"

It seemed like a stupid question to ask, _was_ a stupid question to ask because of course she was hurt…everyone was hurt in some way.

Brittany's reply was mumbled and Santana couldn't understand her, couldn't even tell if it were in fact words the Cheerio was speaking or just random noises.

Santana needed to get out of the car - she needed to get them both out.

Her legs hurt and felt a lot like they were cramping and her nose continued to bleed insistent drops of blood, she needed to get out of the car.

"Help me stand!" She yelled and when Sam's voice over powered her own she tried again, "Someone help Brittany!"

She kept yelling although wasn't even completely sure why, it just made her feel like she was doing something.

She kept yelling because Brittany wasn't making any sense, Sam was screaming over her, Quinn for some reason had been calling out to Rachel and Mercedes apparently had a rip.

She didn't actually stop her vocal torrent until a hand was placed upon her shoulder, she turned back and Puck smiled lightly at her, he glanced to Brittany before removing his hand and briefly Santana wondered if he was as shaken up as she were, because his face wasn't smug and his eyes looked dark, scared perhaps, maybe like he had no idea what to do and Santana didn't either.

They stared at each other, not really looking. Just to take comfort, to see another face that beheld confusion and fear and adrenaline.

He looked away slowly and breathed out. "Can you get your door open?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows at Pucks words. Why hadn't she tried the door yet, it was such a simple thing, an easy action and yet all she had been doing was screaming Bloody Mary and panicking because Brittany wasn't talking to her and her legs were cramping.

Clutching desperately at the small inside handle she pulled, the release of the door was quick and second's later cold air hit Santana's face.

It smelt a lot like petrol and burnt rubber, but it was still air.

Puck was moving and Santana looked to him as he tried getting into the front seat.

"You get out; I'll take care of Brittany." He said forcefully.

Santana had nodded before she could object to leaving her best friend and because she had nodded her body unconsciously moved and she was stepping out of the car, albeit a bit inelegantly but she was out. The ground below her was thick, leaves and branches layered the floor and trees stood so closely together that Santana wasn't even sure how she'd crashed through them. The light from the moon mixed with the cars headlights eerily and Santana squinted as she looked upon the wrecked vehicle, her baby was ruined, completely totaled.

The sound of Puck emerging with a slightly more conscious Brittany peeled Santana's gaze away from her car and she stepped forward to help the blonde stand steady, her arm wrapped securely around Brittany's waist instantly and Puck let go.

"Sit her down; we need to get the others out."

Santana again nodded, just minutes before they'd been driving…_merely minutes before_.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

"_What's the difference between humming birds and other birds, is it because humming birds are musical?"_

_Santana looked to Brittany and pursed her lips, "What?"_

"_You know, because they hum…"_

"_I'm not sure B." Santana said lightly._

"_Dude, look at that old house!" Puck said loudly from behind her although he wasn't talking to her, Santana still glanced out the window._

"_That's the first sign of civilization we've seen for a while," Mercedes stated and Santana heard Rachel utter a quiet 'Yeah' _

"_Do you think humming birds would make good pets?" Asked Brittany quietly._

_Ignoring the question posed Santana just shook her head, focusing on the road as she turned the radio down a fraction, Puck and Sam had long ago stopped singing which she was thankful for._

_It was dark, peacefully so. Santana liked the dark and something about driving when it was night always made her feel calm, maybe it was the fact not many people were on the road…_

_They were on the outskirts of Lima, so that explained the lack of vehicles._

_Or maybe it was just because the rhythm of the engine was lulling, either way she was content._

_An annoyed sigh hit Santana's ears and she mentally grimaced at the broken silence when the sighing person spoke, "I think it would be advisable if we were to take a quick driving break, I'm sure we're all a bit hungry and in need of the restroom."_

_Mercedes voice hummed out an 'MmHm' and from beside Santana, Brittany was nodding._

_Santana went to say that they were surrounded by trees, in the middle of nowhere and at least a two hours drive from any available place to stop when the unlocking of someone's seatbelt filled the cars cabin. _

"_Who's undoing their belt?" She asked sternly, briefly noting how chastising her words sounded._

"_I am Santana," Of course it was Rachel, "I've somehow managed to twist it and for the better part of this drive have been debating whether I should fix it, seems as you are in no hurry to have a suggested break I am doing it now." _

"_Girl, you really need to stop talking." Mercedes voice was profound and held annoyance, "I'm trying to get some shut eye; I don't need your voice in my ear." _

"_I'm sorry Mercedes, but I've not said a word for the past twenty minutes."_

"_What's with the, 'in through your nose, out through your mouth' crap then?"_

_Santana had actually been wondering the same thing._

"_I told you that I get horrible motion sickness."_

"_It's disturbing my sleep." Stated Mercedes and Santana nodded._

"_It's disturbing everyone Stubbles, keep it down."_

"_Quinn's not disturbed," explained Rachel lowly, "She's been sleeping this last hour."_

"_Girl must be a heavy sleeper," Mercedes roughly said and Santana smirked._

_She smirked and then everything went black. _

"Where's Rachel!"


	3. Chapter 3:

**Chapter Three: **Oh sweet confusion, Oh sweet Madness.

_Wrong choices in life can turn living, into surviving._

_-Anonymous _

_xXx_

Rachel was aware that she was breathing heavily, so aware of it in fact that every time she took in air she'd grimace.

It sounded deafening, almost as though it were the only sound in the world. The only movement on this Earth being her breath against the chilly air and the rise and fall of her chest while her heart thudded its way into her throat, she feared she'd choke, stop breathing, because her heart was out of control. It wasn't slow. It wasn't fast, but uncontrollably inconsistent and Rachel just wanted to clutch her hand over the beating organ and hold her chest until it slowed.

She was more than aware of Quinn's hand lingering about her head, tucking back strands of her hair and every so often squeezing her shoulder to make sure she was still conscious.

Rachel wasn't even sure if it actually _was_ Quinn, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole interaction was some weird post-crash dream and that maybe she had died and was having an outer body experience, she wasn't sure if it was Quinn, although she didn't care.

She didn't care because the soft touches to her hair and the gentle, although highly unrestrained shoulder squeezing made her feel just a little bit calmer.

And sure, her breathing sounded like a jet plane taking off and dimly Rachel had the strange feeling she wasn't completely with it because, first off, Quinn was trying to comfort her – _Quinn Fabray_ – the girl who was her arch enemy was touching her without intent to harm and secondly, she herself was taking a small amount of comfort in said touching. So Rachel really didn't think she was with it.

The overwhelming need to open her eyes made Rachel wish she wasn't so tired, some part of her thought that if she just sat up and looked around she'd be able to confirm if she was dead, so she did.

Not the sitting up part just the opening her eyes part.

The darkness surprised her, the glow of the headlights and the fact she seemed to be on her back in a very awkward position made her want to groan loudly although she didn't trust herself enough to try and make any sound, if she started she just as well might not have stopped. For a long time she looked at the roof of Santana's car, her eyes resting unmoving and for an even longer time she blinked back the tiredness that kept creeping up on her and clutching every part of her body.

It really wasn't until the slight pressure on her shoulder became more pronounced did Rachel actually focus on the figure in front of her, even in the poor lighting Rachel could see the hazel eyes.

"_Quinn,"_ Her mouth moved and she was slightly aware of noise coming out although Rachel really wasn't sure if she had spoken, or just thought the girls name.

Her confusion wasn't answered as Quinn looked down at her, she didn't respond, she just blinked slowly.

Rachel wanted to sleep.

She wanted to rest her eyes but there was something in Quinn's gaze that made her resist the urge to fall into a slumber.

An urgency that made Rachel worry and a kind of concern that made her want to ask why, what for, who for?

She didn't speak her questions though, she didn't ask.

She just stared at Quinn and hoped the other girl wouldn't look away, begged her silently not to look away. She concluded she must have seemed a right mess, on the verge of tears, holding the blonde's eyes so strongly yet wearily as she held in the sobs and her jet plane breathing. Rachel didn't want Quinn to look away.

And she didn't.

Instead the Cheerleader reached down and with a steady hand grasped Rachel's, holding it tightly as she outwardly nodded to someone, it looked strange because her eyes never left Rachel's although over her own breathing the sound of more voices reached the brunette's ears and she understood who Quinn had gave the nod too.

"She alright?" It was Puck. "I'll get her out."

Out of where? Rachel thought with sudden panic.

_Out of where?_

Then two large hands were pulling her into a somewhat sitting position from God knows where and Rachel wanted to protest or at least have time to clear her head, because she was suddenly confused.

So confused and so tired.

The hands were at her waist now, trying to get a strong hold on her and Rachel knew it was just Puck although for some reason she was still blindly panicking about being moved, Quinn's eyes were on hers still and Rachel eagerly stared back.

"Out of where?" She hadn't meant to speak, didn't intend on asking the question because on some level she knew the answer but she was so _confused_. "Out of where," She was conscious that she sounded frenzied although suddenly she couldn't help the torrent of sound leaving her mouth.

_If she started she just as well might not have stopped._

"Out of where," It didn't even sound like a question, just three words slammed together. "Out of where?"

The soft feel of hands upon her shoulders made Rachel pause, Quinn was staring back at her with a look that was faux-control. The look Quinn always has when she's walking the hallways of McKinley or insulting someone minimally, it was a face Rachel was used to, yet behind the stone-walling Quinn just looked worried, perhaps - Rachel thought - like she was going to cry.

"Out of the car," She answered simply and Rachel felt like saying 'I know' only she hadn't known, not completely anyway. Her panicked mind wouldn't allow her to make sense of anything and the simplest things seemed to be the hardest to grasp.

She wanted to ask 'why' or perhaps that was her confusion telling her to do so, either way the small shift of Puck moving her a couple of inches made Rachel breathe in sharply.

"Are you hurt?" Quinn said almost immediately after.

Was she hurt?

She hadn't actually thought about it.

"My ankle," Rachel breathed because damn it if it wasn't just about killing her, how she hadn't notice till now briefly drifted through her head.

"Her ankle," Quinn said to Puck in warning and Rachel wanted to say it wasn't that bad, wanted to casually toss the mention of it aside but Quinn moved and was suddenly grabbing at her lower legs. "Grab her waist."

They weren't seriously planning on carrying her out!

"I-it's fine."

Quinn snapped her head up, "Berry, be quiet."

"On three," Puck said lowly, "One." Rachel felt sick, "Two." This would probably be the most awkward way to get her out, "Three!"

Rachel felt sick.

Quinn's knees connected heavily with the ground below as she fell out of the car, her hands still holding tightly to Rachel's legs. Making it hard for the girl because Puck was moving backwards away from the vehicle and Quinn was weirdly trying to walk on her knees so as not to end up tugging Rachel this way and that. Quinn would have laughed at the sight had she not been the one doing it.

"Put her down," Puck said and Quinn let go of Rachel's legs more carefully than she wanted to admit, she quickly stood to her feet.

It was only then Quinn noticed Brittany, the Cheerio was slumped against a tree with her hands wrapped around her waist.

To keep warm perhaps, Quinn thought.

She was conscious, that was evident by her blinking although like Rachel she seemed confused.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked Puck, because the one person she thought would be around Brittany was the Latina.

He pointed past her and Quinn turned.

"Hell no, do you _see_ this rip?" Mercedes was sitting not even a meter away from the car as Santana tried vainly to get the Diva to stand up.

"It's just a rip Wheezy," she was saying although Mercedes was content with talking over her.

Quinn briefly wondered why she hadn't seen Santana helping Mercedes out the car until now, although in hindsight she _was_ only looking at Rachel.

"Stay with her?" Puck asked and Quinn turned to see him pointing at Rachel, she nodded. "I'll go get Sam."

When did he become so valiant?

For a moment Quinn just stood quietly, her eyes darting between Rachel and Brittany constantly as she watched them closely. It was silent and at the same time so painfully loud, calm yet completely out of control. Quinn wished she could just shut her eyes and wake up in her bed at home, her eyes closed with conviction and she breathed out heavily. How was Puck staying so collected?

The soft sigh of Rachel made Quinn's eyes shoot open as she quickly studied the brunette, it almost looked like Rachel was waking up from a nap and Quinn smiled just slightly when the singer rubbed at her eyes and let a groggy groan leave her mouth.

Gently and quietly Quinn kneeled beside Rachel, "How are you feeling?"

For a moment it seemed like Rachel wasn't going to respond and Quinn almost went to stand when brown eyes met hazel, Rachel didn't seem as confused anymore.

"I didn't have my seatbelt on," She said and actually managed to look sheepish, Quinn smiled.

"I know."

"The others?" Rachel asked lowly and Quinn unconsciously looked around.

"_Mercedes you either take my hand and stand up or I'm leaving you to gets yourself up!"_

"_Girl, don't give me attitude and stop with the finger shaking, that's my thing."_

"_We crashed!"_ That was Sam, Quinn deemed him to be a broken record.

"_Sure did, you good to walk?"_ Puck was patting the blonde haired boy lightly on the back.

"_Stand up Wheezy!"_

"_If you continue with the name calling, then no, I won't stand up."_

"_Just stand up before I loose my shit."_

"They're – Okay, I think we were all pretty lucky." Quinn said lightly and Rachel nodded, Quinn wanted to ask again how she was feeling although refrained from doing so, instead she looked to Santana's car. "I'm guessing we won't be driving anywhere…"

The vehicle itself looked like some giant person with really large hands had come along and squashed it sideways, and then stomped on it for good measure.

Quinn didn't know much about cars but she knew enough to know the one in front of her was not going to start, let alone be road worthy.

Rachel nodded again and Quinn looked away.

It was silent.

"What are we going to do?"

Quinn blinked a few times as Rachel's words fell into the cold air; she breathed in heavily and slowly looked to the girl.

Rachel was staring at her with such intent that Quinn suddenly wished she were invisible.

"I don't know."

And the eyes were gone as Rachel propped herself up on her elbows and ducked her head, Quinn didn't know why the simple gesture made her feel so guilty.

"Do you have your cell phone on you?" Rachel's voice was loud although maybe that's just because the forest was so quiet. Quinn nodded and patted at her jeans, feeling for the object blindly.

"No use, no reception out here." Quinn snapped her head towards Puck, he smiled apologetically, which was not needed as it was not his fault there was no reception. "I tried." He added disheartened and Sam attempted a small smile next to him.

"Okay," Quinn said, because really what else could she say? She was immensely aware of the tears in her eyes as she cleared her throat, "What do we do now?"

Puck frowned as he thought, Sam shrugged unhelpfully and from beside her Rachel swallowed.

"We should wait until morning, survive the night." Quinn looked to the brunette and Rachel added, "I read somewhere that it's best to stay at the crash sight, only if our lives depend on it should we leave. So we should wait until morning, the proper care of our injuries will be important too, I suggest we use the water Quinn brought to clean up any open wounds."

She had a point.

"Hold up!" Quinn winced as Santana marched towards them, "You had a bottle of water in my car?"

"I don't really think it matters now Santana," Rachel was speaking before Quinn had a chance to blink, "A little spilled water is not going to be a problem when your car is completely un-road-worthy."

Santana went to say something however when Brittany mumbled her name the Latina's fire suddenly died and she swiftly made her way over to her friend.

"I have a better idea." Quinn looked to Puck expectantly.

Mercedes hummed out a low, "Well…?" and Sam just stared.

"There was a house a few miles back,"

"That old thing with the tin roof?" Puck nodded at Mercedes question, "I'm pretty sure that thing was empty, I mean no sane person would live in such a hideous place."

"What's the harm in trying; what if there was someone there. They could help us; let us use their phone or something."

"And what if there's not?"

"It's an idea." Puck stated and Mercedes had the decency to look apologetically at him.

Quinn just looked confused, she hadn't seen a house. Although she was sleeping for a long time that was probably why, it sounded a little creepy to her yet at the same time she _really_ didn't want to sit around and just wait.

"How long would it take to get there?" She asked and from beside her Rachel visibly stilled.

"Quinn," She said and then looked to Puck, "As much as I appreciate your ideas Noah, I still think it would be better if we waited until morning or until help arrived."

"If we left now we might make it in a couple of hours," Puck explained ignoring Rachel easily.

"I'm out!" Mercedes said loudly throwing her hands up in front of herself.

Rachel seemed to try and smile, "I'm glad to see someone has good sense like me."

"I'm out because I don't want to walk for miles to a house, which may or may not be occupied."

"Then stay here." Stated Puck as he crossed his arms, "But I'm going, I can't just sit around all night it's fucked up!"

"Me too," Quinn said in little than a whisper, "I think it's worth a shot."

Rachel was shaking her head stoutly and for a moment Quinn went to take back what she said, only for a moment though.

"If anyone else wants to come with, say so or you'll be babysitting a wrecked car and waiting for help that probably won't come." Puck said loudly.

"I think we should all stay together," Rachel stated.

"Leaving in five,"

"Noah, this is insane."

"Take it you're not coming then?"

She should have said no, stuck to her plan. Stayed by the car and waited for help, it was the smart thing to do.

She should have said no – but she didn't.


	4. Chapter 4:

_A/N: _Thanks again for the lovely reviews! They make me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>If I ran, would you follow?

'_So be it. Have it your way. I'm much too old to take chase, much too young to care.'_

_-Anonymous _

_xXx_

"We should have stayed back at the car, with Mercedes and Sam." Groaned Rachel loudly, as she limped probably more dramatically then needed behind Quinn and a very pissed off Puck.

Santana and Brittany walked a few feet ahead; the Latina was holding the Cheerios hand tightly. Because even though she was fully conscious and now made sense when talking, Brittany was still a little ungainly when it came to walking in a straight line – 'it's just to keep her steady' Santana had said.

Why she felt the need to explain herself was lost on the three others.

Well Rachel at least, she couldn't speak for Quinn or Puck.

"Do you even know where you are going, Noah?" Added Rachel, "It's so dark I can barely see my own hand."

She hadn't actually tried, but oh well, it was a figure of speech.

"Trust me." Puck stated with control, which needless to say did not satisfy Rachel in the least.

"What if something happens to Mercedes and Sam, we should all go back and wait with them. Doesn't that sound better?"

"Oh please Dwarf, you only want to go back because you're afraid of the dark or some shit – not because you're concerned about Wheezy and Guppy mouth."

"Santana, I am hardly afraid of the dark." There was a pause, a few sounds of the groups laboured breathing and then another groan from Rachel. "It's just my ankle is not right."

"Suck it up!"

"Shut it S." Quinn's voice was strident as she slowed her walking, "Do you want to have a quick break?"

"No, I'm fine Q."

"I was talking to Rachel."

"Well I can't see in the dark!" Santana snapped and Rachel was almost certain she was getting a glare from the Cheerleader, or maybe that was Quinn looking at her.

Rachel shook her head, and then realizing how small the chance was anyone saw her, she rapidly cleared her throat. "No, I am quite alright for now."

"Anytime you want to stop, just say." Quinn said lightly and Rachel almost choked on air at the sincerity.

Had Quinn knocked her head in the crash?

"Thanks." Rachel mumbled out and if the darkness hadn't been impairing their vision so badly, Rachel feared they'd see the slight tinge of scarlet upon her cheeks. "The pain is not so bad though, it's just the difficulty of walking."

That kind of made _no_ sense.

The feeling of someone's arm linking with her own almost made Rachel yell 'I've got a rape whistle' into the night at the shock of it, although she managed to tone it down to a small flinch. Soft hands rested at her wrist and Rachel noted how warm the person's skin was compared to hers, it was nice to feel warmth compared to the bitter wind.

"You're holding my hand." Rachel said quietly, almost as though it was a secret that Quinn herself didn't know.

Quinn's breathy laugh was just as softly whispered, "Technically, we're just linking arms – _not_ holding hands."

"Oh." This felt awkward for Rachel, although not completely redundant. "Then you're linking your arm with my arm."

"Yes, I am." Quinn said evenly, "To help keep you steady."

That sounded a lot like what Santana had said about Brittany.

"Look, there it is!" Puck screamed, like actually _screamed_. He pointed determinedly at the run down house up the track.

"Ugh, it looks even spookier up close." Santana stated and Rachel thought she heard Brittany say something about evil gnomes.

"It's dark; everything looks spookier in the dark." Quinn said slowly, warm hands tightening at Rachel's wrist.

"Who wants to knock?" Asked Puck and Rachel heard the slight hesitation in his voice, she knew this was a bad idea even Noah was getting nervous.

"I knew without doubt that this was a bad idea Noah, we could still turn –" Rachel had went to state her obvious 'rightness' when Santana loudly spoke up.

"I'll knock, move out of my way."

Santana breathed out her mouth heavily, silently cursing the fact her nose was still insistent on bleeding somewhat. Her hand disentangled from Brittany's as she walked closer to the door, it looked thick, was painted a dirty white and chips of the said paint were peeling. She could feel Brittany standing behind her and meekly noted that none of the others were game enough to follow, instead Puck cowardly stood off to the side and for some reason Quinn clutched at Rachel's arm. Santana really only knew that because she had caught the end of Rachel saying _'-linking your arm with my arm.'_

"Well, are you going to knock or not Lopez?" Puck asked and his voice, although not said loudly still sounded like a yell, Santana grimaced.

"Am I the one standing as far back from this door as he can?"

There was a tight laugh. "I'm giving you space."

"To knock? Geez thanks Puckerman."

"Just knock," He said lowly, not aggressively Santana noted – if anything he sound unsure. "Preferably before the sun comes up."

Rolling her eyes Santana took another small step closer to the door, the fact Brittany mimicked her every move made her feel slightly more at ease – although she'd never say that out loud.

"Here goes." She exclaimed, she said it more so for her own benefit then to let the others know.

"This doesn't feel right." Rachel said from the distance and Santana heard Quinn reply with a soft.

"It's fine." The blonde's words really didn't sound convincing.

Santana raised her fist and cursed herself for taking so long to knock on the damn door; she was Santana _Fucking_ Lopez – the girl from Lima Heights Adjacent – the wrong side of town. She didn't get scared when it came to knocking on spooky houses front doors, much less pause mid action.

Swallowing thickly Santana allowed her knuckles to rasp a few times upon the painted wood, loud enough to gain attention and polite enough to not seem intruding.

Nothing happened.

A few seconds later, still nothing.

When a minute passed Santana turned around quickly, "Looks like no ones home." She said calmly although her rush to get down the steps suggested otherwise.

"It's open."

Santana blanched when she heard Brittany's voice, and Santana _never_ blanched. She stopped near Puck as the words sunk in.

"What?"

"It's open, I tried the door handle." Brittany said it so innocently that Santana thought maybe the girl had no idea she'd just broken into someone's house.

"You can't just –"

"I think we should go in." Puck said and Santana almost got whiplash at how fast she turned to look at him.

"You're crazy."

"What if there's a phone in there?"

"I agree with Santana, it's highly irresponsible to just walk into some unknown house. Under the circumstances I think we should accept our failure and head back to the car."

"See, even the Dwarf agrees that going all ninja and creeping into someone's home is stupid."

Puck shook his head, "This is our best bet to get help, say someone is in there sleeping – that they didn't hear us. We can't just walk away and I'm _not_ going back to that car, I still think we should at least check it out."

"You're grasping on rainbows and unicorns, Mohawk." Santana stated loudly.

Puck didn't respond and for a moment it was silent, that was until Santana heard Quinn's voice from beside her.

She was whispering, although the words sounded like they had been screamed – perhaps it was the fear in them.

"Where'd Brittany go?"

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't even have time to blink after she had finished talking before Santana had turned and headed into the house, the Latina didn't even look back, just pushed the door open and stormed in.<p>

"She didn't just –"

Quinn grabbed at Rachel's arm and forcefully pulled her forward, cutting the brunette off in the process.

"Come on." She huffed and without much thought to the fact Rachel was desperately trying to pull free and away from going into the house, Quinn stepped over the threshold.

The first thing she noticed was the fact the house itself smelt old, like must and damp mold. It was dark inside although she could still see that the floor below her was wooden, the walls were badly plastered and a light coating of paint covered them – it was a mustard colour Quinn thought – although she was torn between that and lime green. It was hard to tell in the dark.

The room itself looked to be an open living room, a fire place sat unlit on the other side of the room and Quinn noted two chairs coincided close by. The dust that covered them looked thick; almost thick enough to give off the perception the seats were an actual grey colour.

Nothing else but a torn rug was in the room, and that included Santana and Brittany.

Quinn felt the arm she was clutching pull away and slowly she looked to Rachel, the girl was glancing around the room rapidly and quietly Quinn stepped forward.

"Santana," she whispered, "Brittany?"

No reply came, just the small sound of Puck stepping in behind them and the low creek of the door.

"You there?" He mumbled and Quinn watched as he blindly felt with his arms, his eyes having not adjusted to the dim light inside the house.

She went to speak however Rachel was suddenly reaching for the stumbling Jew and guiding him towards the both of them, it was all very silent for a minute. Perhaps they were all trying to gain control of their surroundings, work out where they were or something. All Quinn knew was that her breathing seemed to be the only thing making noise and that she could all but hear Rachel's frantic heart beat.

"Where are the others?" Puck asked so quietly that Quinn almost thought she'd imagined him speaking.

Rachel obviously heard him better than she did because the brunette was whispering a second later, "Maybe they went into another room?"

That didn't make Quinn feel any better about the situation as she shook her head, "No, why would they do that?"

"I-I don't know."

And now Rachel was stuttering out her nervous answer and Quinn wanted to drop to the floor and hide her face, she wanted to curl into a ball and disappear, because there was a fear creeping through her bones that wouldn't leave her – she felt sick – she felt overwhelmed.

"I don't like this." Stated Puck and Quinn wanted to yell in his face that neither did she and that all she wanted to do was sit down and not move, although the image she got of actually doing that made her blush. So with little control that outwardly looked like a lot, she turned to face both Rachel and Puck.

"Brittany probably just wandered off somewhere," She said lowly. "Santana would have followed her."

Rachel was nodding, "We should find them and go back to the car."

That was actually sounding like a good idea to Quinn.

"But first we should check for a phone…"

Either Puck seriously thought there'd be a working phone in the run down house or he had a hidden obsession with them, Quinn wasn't sure. Giving him a small look that consisted of a raised eyebrow she titled her head.

"You go do that then, I'm looking for the others."

Quinn didn't miss Rachel's mouth open slightly, "We should stay together, strength in numbers."

"We're in an empty house Rachel," Puck stated, "nothings going to happen."

"You know in scary movies it's always the person who says something along the lines of that, who gets killed first." Explained Rachel and Quinn wished she hadn't said anything because now she was looking around the house with so much paranoia, it wasn't normal.

"Look, I'm going to look for help – meet me outside when you find Santana and Britt." Puck said to both girls, Quinn shook her head.

"No, Berry's right." She said loudly, probably too loudly then needed. "We should stay together."

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel uttered with sincerity.

Quinn wasn't sure why she was being thanked, but managed a wry smile in return.

"Once we find S and B we can look for a phone." She reasoned and Puck nodded slowly.

"Okay."

"Okay." She mimicked softly although before she could suggest they start looking, Rachel was violently tugging at her arms and Puck was stepping back so quickly Quinn could barely focus on him.

"Behind you!" Rachel yelled and the anger from being grabbed left Quinn instantly at the sheer terror in the other girl's voice.

The feeling of someone's hands grabbing her shoulders and a strong smell of what seemed to be rust and plaster mixed together assaulted Quinn's senses. The last thing she registered was the fact Rachel was no longer holding on to her, and then her world became overrun with the immense sensation to sleep.

The blackness of unconsciousness was darker than the house, it also felt safer.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Chapter five is already in the works, although I want to get people's opinion on what they'd like to see in up-coming chapters. More Rachel/Quinn? Santana/Britt? Others? Action? Even if it's something random, let me know and I'll work it into the story :)


	5. Chapter 5:

_A/N: _Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! I was going to wait a while longer before I posted this chapter but everyone's reviews motivated me to update quicker :)

I'm not one hundred percent sure about this chapter, although needless to say I had fun writing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: <strong>Hell is where I am.

_Fear cannot take what you do not give it._

_~Christopher Coan_

_xXx_

"Quinn, get up, quickly!"

"What was that?"

"Quinn, wake up!"

"Rachel!"

"Help me wake her up, Noah!"

"Did you see that, what happened?"

"I can only assume our eyes have played some kind of trick on us, perhaps we've inhaled some chemical to make us visualize the abnormal."

"That makes no sense!"

"I know…"

Quinn's mouth was dry as she swallowed thickly, her head was foggy and the loudly spoken words from Rachel and Puck sounded distant.

What the hell had just happened?

Why was she suddenly lying on the ground, with someone's hands on both her shoulders? And what had grabbed her?

The paranoia she had felt earlier before settled recklessly in the pit of her stomach and without much conscious thought, probably very little elegance as well, Quinn pitched her body forward. Using the momentum to haul herself to her feet, so quick were her movements that she had only _just_ avoided hitting heads with a shocked Rachel. The girl was still kneeling when Quinn looked to her, both staring for a second – asking the same question silently – what just happened?

"Quinn," Exclaimed Rachel lowly and the stillness of the room was broken. "What happened?"

"I – I don't, something grabbed me?" It was half asked, half stated and more than a little desperate on Quinn's part. But she felt nervous, fearful. Who the hell wouldn't?

Rachel was standing a second later and Quinn felt weirdly relieved to have the girl closer to her, some part was selfish and thought that if something else tried to grab her, she'd have at least Rachel to shield her. The other part strangely deemed that she would be able to grab the girl and run should anything weird happen, it was a comforting thought – it shouldn't have been – but it was.

"I'm not even sure," Rachel started and Quinn swallowed back fear when the Diva glanced around warily, "I mean, what I saw – I really don't know."

She stopped talking and Quinn nodded dumbly, Rachel had no answers – then again – neither did she.

"Maybe we just got worked up." Quinn offered, meekly and hardly convincing.

Puck scoffed, "You passed out."

"Like I said," Quinn deeply stated, "Maybe we got worked up."

"Sort of like people who convince their self that they are sick, eventually they believe it." The hopeful look on Rachel's face made Quinn nod, Puck however shook his head.

"I wasn't at all freaked out and I still saw that, that _thing_."

"Don't say that." Quinn deadpanned, because honestly she was already paranoid and so close to bursting into untamed tears as it was. The added fear of Puck's words just made it worse, he seemed not to notice.

"It wasn't human, Quinn." He stated seriously. So convinced and sure of his words.

The paranoid looks Quinn sent the dark room was blatantly obvious, she would have started glaring if it weren't for Rachel moving in her peripheral vision. For some reason the brunette thought it was okay to move away from Quinn's reach, fearing her shield was leaving her Quinn swiftly and rather violently pulled Rachel back.

Clutching at the stunned Diva's upper arm urgently, she lowered her eyebrows – near glaring – as she spoke. "Don't."

"We should find Santana and Brittany. I think it's best to get out of here as quickly as possible." Rachel was grimacing as she spoke and Quinn couldn't tell whether it was from her grip, or the fact the thought of searching the house was bone chilling. Either way she rapidly let go of Rachel and crossed her arms.

"I don't want to move." She explained, somewhat aware she had just effectively mimicked a four year old.

But it was true, her body felt paralyzed.

An eeriness plagued her bones and her heart boomed out a quick rhythm of fear, she was sure the adrenaline would kill her.

"It's okay." Rachel said lowly and Quinn wanted to believe her, she did, but Rachel's voice had wavered and her eyes betrayed what her words were trying to say.

Quinn likened the look the brunette was giving her to a baby deer, a baby deer that had just lost its mother and been captured by hunters. Possibly the deer had seen a ghost as well.

Either way Rachel looked about as scared as Quinn felt.

It was off putting, if Quinn were to be honest.

"I'll lead the way," Rachel added, "And if it makes you feel better Noah will walk behind, you'll be in the middle." She smiled somewhat hesitantly and Quinn wanted to grab her in a hug and just hold on for dear life.

Damn Rachel for being so nice, so easily considerate. It actually made Quinn feel somewhat better, at least enough to nod her agreement of the idea.

The response to that was a heavy nod in mimicked reply from Rachel and Puck shifting from beside Quinn.

"Ladies first." He said quietly, Quinn noted he seemed rather chuffed with the plan.

Either he was just glad to be leaving the cold confines of the living room or he had no sense to object to being the one walking behind. Too many horror movies told Quinn that the person who trailed at the rear was usually the first to vanish, although the person who opted to be the leader seemed to die rather quickly as well – _Oh Dear _– she really had to stop thinking!

"Let's just be quick about this." She exclaimed to both Puck and Rachel, they each nodded in return.

* * *

><p>"I don't think their coming back." Sam stated dismally, sitting down next to a shivering Mercedes.<p>

The girl just shook her head, "I ain't going after them."

"Think they found help?"

"Doubt it."

Sam breathed out heavily, "How's the rip?"

"Don't _even _get me started on it!"

* * *

><p>Rachel walked briskly over to the only door – minus the front – in the living room.<p>

It was open, slightly anyhow. Quinn thought it looked like someone had just casually walked through it, not bothering to actually take the time to shut it.

Perhaps they had.

She couldn't really see Santana as someone who would worry about closing a door, especially in the situation they were in.

"Ready?" Inquired Rachel with a squeak and Quinn almost went to yell a resounding 'no' at the back of her head.

Her mouth actually opened a fraction before she thought of the absurdity. Instead she opted for a controlled nod and quickly glanced to make sure Puck was behind her.

He was.

"Just going to walk straight in," Rachel coarsely explained, "Although I want it to go down on the record that I was in fact the one who suggested we go back to the car."

"We got it." Quinn stated seriously, her nerves making butterflies itch at her stomach.

Rachel nodded slowly before pushing the door open. It creaked under the movement although quite easily allowed them access. The hesitance in Rachel was obvious to Quinn, although she acknowledged the girl was probably equal parts determined. She took three long strides forward careful not to aggravate her ankle. Quinn mimicked her religiously, even walking in the same manner.

The room wasn't so much a room as it was a hallway, a narrow, dark hallway.

Yeah, that wasn't scary at all.

It did however, to Quinn's slight relief have more light then the last room – two small bulbs hung from the ceiling – not enough to see everything, although still a shining beacon.

The narrow walls were plastered in pictures. Covered in so much dust that even if Quinn wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to make out what they depicted. The floor was carpeted, worn thin and dirty looking. No one lived here.

A small white door situated close by, perhaps a closet. It looked too built-in to be another room. So Quinn deemed it to be a closet and left her musings at that.

"Santana!" Puck yell and Quinn whipped around with a glare.

"What are you doing?" She whispered heatedly, Puck just stared at her. "Don't go yelling."

"I'm trying to find Santana and Brittany." He answered easily, still with slight confusion. "Can't do that telepathically, can we?"

Quinn wished they could.

"Just don't be so loud."

"Careful, Fabray." Puck chastised in a lower voice, "One might think you're scared." He held his hands up in mock defense. "Don't go passing out on us again."

Quinn huffed, "I didn't pass out, I – I don't know what happened."

"Noah, Quinn." Rachel sternly said from a few feet away, having kept walking ahead. "I should remind you that the goal here is to find the others and get out as _quickly_ as possible, we simply can't do that if you both don't stay in formation."

"I don't know why I have to be behind." Declared Puck, Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Who's scared now?"

Puck didn't respond just shrugged halfheartedly and Quinn felt sick at how truly bothered he was starting to look. She could see the hidden paranoia beyond his firm features. It made her anxious.

"_Formation_, stay in formation." Rachel exclaimed and Quinn couldn't tell if it was worry in her voice or desperation.

She went to obey if not a little too eagerly when a low scrape pitched down the hallway, it was unhurried in its decent – loud in the sense she could hear it – quiet in the way she thought maybe she hadn't. It died out painfully slow, not even echoing off the walls. Just disappearing and leaving silence in its wake.

_Silence_, Quinn's heavy breathing – Rachel's heartbeat – Puck's thick swallow.

But silence none the less.

It had reminded Quinn of a rake being scratched against concrete, only louder.

"You both heard that right?" Puck asked slowly, all three of them had frozen on the spot.

Rachel's breathing picked up, "Yes."

"Could just be the house creaking, old houses do that." Explained Quinn, however her words died almost instantly as another dull scrape drifted slowly through the hallway.

Rachel's head jerked in the direction the sound seemed to derive from and Quinn's followed soon after. It was too dark to see properly down the corridor, which unsurprisingly made Quinn feel even more wary.

The scraping became louder.

It seemed to be getting closer to them – inching across the narrow walls – gaining on their motionless figures.

"Should we keep going?" Rachel asked in a low whisper, Quinn didn't reply. "We should keep going."

"What was that?" Puck hurriedly said, making Quinn jump as he stepped back and Rachel shift swiftly.

"What?" If Quinn's voice had been any lower it'd have dropped below hearing sound.

Puck was shaking his head, "Nothing, just the shadows." He stated somewhat sheepishly.

The horrid noise picked up its speed and somewhere along the line Quinn registered her feet moving, she briefly noticed Puck's hurried movements and she was damn positive she had pulled Rachel with her. Because the next thing Quinn's certain of is that she's desperately pushing Rachel into the small closet, frantically scrambling in as well and briefly wondering where Puck had darted off too – yes, yes she had panicked – although the overbearing need to just _hide_ embedded itself in Quinn so possessively, that she didn't care how clumsily or blindly she had reacted.

* * *

><p>"I understand we had a crash and all, but seriously, did my shirt have to suffer the outcome?" Mercedes asked, "This rip ain't fixable."<p>

Sam nodded his response indifferently as he held his phone higher towards the sky, silently begging the device to pick up reception.

It did not.

"No use." He groaned and Mercedes looked dumbfounded.

"What, in trying to fix it? I was hoping for some faith –"

"– I was talking about the phone, _not_ your rip."

Mercedes looked down, smoothing out her ripped shirt before sighing. "It's getting cold." She stated in a breathy whisper, Sam nodded.

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes shut tightly as the closet door slammed behind her. It felt as though her heartbeat had taken up residence in her ears, the thudding of her pulse so loud she could hardly hear. Rachel's light groan at having been shoved against the back wall of the cupboard however, was heard clearly. In fact Quinn was quite sure Rachel had yelled her distain at their situation. Or maybe it was her that screamed, one derived from fear and adrenaline.<p>

Either way, one of them _had_ yelled.

Opening her eyes almost just as quickly as she had shut them Quinn blinked. Rachel was mere centimeters away from her – Quinn noted how small the closet was in that moment – hardly enough room for one person to hide comfortably, let alone two.

She had practically flattened Rachel to the wall, the door pressing uncomfortably upon her own back. Reiterating the fact that even if she tried to move away, she could not do so without first opening the closet door. She was _not_ about to open the door.

Fear alone wouldn't let her.

"I can't breathe!" Rachel rather loudly proclaimed, shifting her body minimally.

Quinn's eyes tracked over her face swiftly before landing on her neck, she could literally see Rachel's pulse point beating frantically. It was unnerving.

"You're fine." She replied forcefully and Rachel shook her head, protesting adamantly.

"I'm feeling _very_ claustrophobic, Quinn."

"Feel different then." Quinn said quickly, before regretting how harsh it sounded. Rachel's breathing picked up and Quinn noted rather single mindedly that every time she took in air, their bodies would become flush against one another. It really was a small closet.

Quinn placed her hands on the back wall of the cupboard, either side of Rachel's head as she pushed away. Trying ineptly to give her some room to breathe – she failed in her attempts – only really managing to push herself harder against the door.

Rachel frowned and to Quinn's surprise placed her own hands upon Quinn's hips.

She didn't push her to move back like Quinn thought she might, she just rested there.

Her hands were warm and even through the fabric of Quinn's jeans and shirt she could still feel the heat, it was oddly calming, if not a bit awkward.

"I can't breathe." Rachel stated again, this time in only a whisper. Her eyes were doing that vulnerable deer thing and Quinn actually thought she saw tears starting to form.

It was almost like Rachel was pleading with Quinn to help her, or at least open the door and let her out.

"You're talking, you're breathing." Explained Quinn, she had honestly meant it in a reassuring way – it came out more forceful and harsh then anything – Rachel looked away, taking in mouthfuls of air.

She was outright panicking and Quinn felt her tense against her own body.

"Berry." She roughly said, Rachel just shut her eyes. Quinn frowned. "Look at me." She demanded, because the vulnerability Rachel was portraying made Quinn feel edgy.

A weird sensation of protectiveness seemed to be trickling through her body, ebbing away at her resolve.

Her arms swiftly moved from the wall as she strongly placed her palm against Rachel's chest, over her heart. It was an intimate action and Quinn felt slightly flushed at how controlling she had been, although the brazen gesture did make Rachel open her eyes – something Quinn had been hoping would happen.

She breathed heavily through her nose as she stared at a meek looking Rachel, "This," Quinn said lowly, her palm pressed firmer against Rachel's pounding heart. "This needs to stop." She swallowed thickly, "You need to calm down."

Rachel nodded and when Quinn breathed in deeply she followed suit, exhaling slowly before repeating the action.

Quinn's hand stayed against Rachel's chest persistently, waiting until she could feel her heart start to slow.

"Good." She said after a few moments of Rachel's steady breathing.

"Quinn –"

Rachel's voice stopped abruptly and for a second Quinn thought she was merely pausing for dramatic effect. That was until the steady scraping reached her ears, strident and demanding. Not like before. It sounded closer this time.

The noise drifted meticulously nearer, scratching the surface of the walls.

The feeling of dread coursed through Quinn's body and unconsciously she pressed herself forward, Rachel didn't seem to mind. Quinn probably wouldn't have cared in that moment if she did.

"Puck?" Rachel questioned in a quiet whisper, Quinn however just shook her head. She was painfully aware the scraping had reached the door, it was loudly intimidating – yet so muffled and distant – the sound stopped just as quickly as before and Quinn shut her eyes.

All she could picture was the door opening, of something grabbing her like before. The air around them had become cold, thick almost.

_Something was going to grab her. Something was out there._

She didn't want to be standing with her back to the door, didn't want to be this scared.

Rachel even felt cold against her and her heartbeat pounded even more violently against Quinn's palm. She wanted to comfort the brunette, scream at her to change places and at the same time shield her.

She wanted to cry.

She was being paranoid – she knew that.

This house was starting to get to her and she was letting it. Vividly imagining all the horror movies she'd seen, she was overreacting. She had to be. It was just her thoughts – she was making things out to be scarier than what they actually were.

Yes, it was all in her head.

…Then why was Rachel just as frightened?

Why had Puck also panicked?

Then there was the scraping.

Quinn's heart dropped violently in her ribcage as her ears listened to the slow creak of the door handle being turned. Rachel's breathing had slowed to the point Quinn thought she was holding her breath and subconsciously she mimicked the action.

The door swung open so violently that Quinn flinched and a strangled gasp left her mouth, Rachel practically screamed Bloody Mary at the top of her lungs.

Contrary to Quinn's belief that she was going to be dragged to hell or skinned alive, nothing immediately happened. Even after the initial few second's things stayed quiet and death free.

The only sound to register in Quinn's mind was the raspy chuckle of Santana and Brittany's exclamation of Rachel and herself being closeted.

She spun around so quickly that Santana had to take a step back. Quinn swiftly stepped from the closet as she stared upon the two Cheerios.

"Where have you been?" She asked with anger, relief and what seemed like fear.

Santana raised her eyebrows slowly as she looked past Quinn to Rachel, "Why are you two in a closet?" She inquired with amusement.

Quinn ignored Rachel's hand-on-chest stance and focused her attention on the hallway, "We heard – there was, you didn't –" She stopped before looking back at Santana, "Where'd you go?"

"Oh no, no, no." Santana chuckled, "First tell me why you and Berry are playing hide and seek in some old cubbyhole."

"We got scared." Rachel answered easily and Quinn felt increasingly embarrassed under the Latina's entertained look.

"Scared?"

"There was this sound –"

"– It was nothing." Quinn said quickly. It was all in her head. "Why'd you walk off?"

Santana shrugged, "I just followed Britt."

Quinn looked expectantly to Brittany, followed by a still mortified Rachel.

Brittany glanced to Santana, mimicking her shrug as she spoke. "Someone called me."

Quinn blanched.

Maybe it _wasn't_ just in her head.


End file.
